


Boogeyman

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [44]
Category: Bishop the Last X-man(comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, allusions to what Bogan does to his victims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Boogeyman

“Hey Nate, can I ask you a question,” Cody called from where he was working near by to wield a damaged section of the Starjammer hull back together. He nodded from where he was telekinetically fusing another section together. “Everyone keeps acting like this Bogan is the boogeyman but no one has told those of us who don’t know anything.”

“Bogan is a predator in every sense of the word,” He said trying to think how he could explain this to the other mutant. “He collects mutants and treats them as toys for his own sick twisted amusements until they are used up and then he moves onto the next mutants.” He could tell Cody still didn’t get it. “He deals in mutant slaves, he arranges every kind of torture for his victims and he makes them do it to others through his powers he had both Rachel and Sage for months and they never talk about what he did to them.”

The alarm began to sound then and he felt a moment of dread Bogan had found them. He motioned for Cody to fallow him and they raced off toward the control room. “What’s going on?” Cody asked from behind him as they arrived.

“Bogan has found us,” Sage said and the screens began to display a large army out side led by Samara Shaw who’s eyes were glowing red and bore Bogan’s mark on her face. “There are too many to possibly fight if you all flee I will self destruct the Starjammer to take out as many as I can.”

“No, that won’t do any good Bogan will just try to grab us even if you take out his army we need to deal with him directly,” Sam said he knew that his lover was thinking of what happened on that other world. “Nate, the plan we discussed can you make it work?” 

“Yes, if Rachel can lift the Starjammer alone I can deal with Bogan,” he said and saw Rachel turn fearful eyes on him. “Rachel, I know he scares you but you have to be able to lift the ship and get it out of here in case I fail.”

“I can lift it but it’ll take everything I’ve got to do it with any speed and that means I can’t clear the debris or help hold the ship together.” Rachel said sounding nervous. “If I had more time to prepare I could probably do it all but with Bogan out there we don’t have that much time.”

“Chad will hold the ship together,” Sam said pointing at the confused mutant. “His TK should be up to the task of holding the ship together and Cody can ditch Angel’s healing factor and copy Nate’s TK again.” He saw Cody start. “Then he can clear the debris and then do his best to help you and Chad.”

“What about the danger of psychic attack from Bogan,” Sage said speaking up. “Rachel will be too busy to protect us and I can no longer shield others in my current form.” He saw Sam already turning toward Link.

“I can’t do it,” Link said clearly terrified. “The last time I tried to block Samara she slapped me down like a child and there is no way I can keep out something that can control her.” He knew she was terrified but without her the plan couldn’t work.

“Do not worry child I will assist you,” Sage said as a Cerebro helmet lowered down. “You have all the power you need but not the skill but I can guide you.” He saw Link nod and walk over to the console.

“Scorch come with me and get everyone else inside,” He saw the other man nod and started to walk out. “Cody when I drop to my knees blow the debris off the ship that will be the signal.” He hoped Cody had his power.

“All right,” Cody said sounding nervous at having his power again. “I don’t think I can control where all the debris will go though so you might get hit.” He didn’t respond to that he just walked up to Sam and gave him a kiss goodbye just in case and then headed out the opening.

He floated toward Samara Shaw after Scorch had everyone heading down the tunnel. “You need to leave this place Bogan or you’ll regret it.” He said and wasn’t surprised when the only response was a devastating psychic attack. He had expected it and blocked the worst of it but allowed some through to mask his full strength. Once he was sure everyone should be inside the ship he left his legs get weak and collapsed.

“You arrogant fool for all your power you are nothing to me,” Bogan said as he began to pick at his mind. “I see that you have met an alternate version of me how foolish to challenge me after knowing my power.” The mound of Earth covering the ship exploded then. “What is this,” Bogan yelled and his attention diverted to blocking the debris from hitting his puppets.

“I met you before Bogan and I killed you,” He said to the other man and showed him. He let Bogan see that he had seen his true form the desiccated corpse kept alive by secondary mutation laying alone in a cavern underground. “I tore you to shreds and I’ll do it in this world too.” He felt it then Bogan flinched when confronted with his only fear true and permanent death. It was only a split second of vulnerability but he’d been waiting for it so he struck with everything he had. He felt Bogan’s astral self shatter into millions of tiny pieces and saw Bogan’s corpse shake and convulse. He made a note of it’s location for Sage and then took off from the ground.

He wasn’t surprised to see Clan Hellfire collapsing as their strings were cut but he needed to get to the ship. He also wasn’t surprised to see it falling Rachel and Link wouldn’t have had any warning about what he was going to do to keep Bogan from sensing it. He was already exhausted but he reached out with his TK and caught the ship. It was heavier than he expected and in his weakened state it took a lot to lift it. “Get in here,” Sam said as he approached the door and drug him inside. “Rachel is pissed.”

That was an understatement she looked as if she wanted to slap him. “You could have warned us,” She said angrily. “I had to drop the ship to keep Link from dying from the psychic shock waves she wasn’t anywhere near ready to handle that.”

“It makes sense not to have alerted us,” Sage said speaking up surprising him. “If any of us had known Bogan might have sensed it and then wouldn’t have been defeated.” Her hologram turned toward him. “Is he gone for good or will he reform?”

“He’ll reform he can only die for good if you destroy his original body and I know where it is so when the ship is up and running you can go torch it from the air.” He then had a thought. “If Samara Shaw is smart she might beat you too it.” He could tell by the faces that most of the others were still disturbed by his actions and the effects it had on Link and Rachel. He knew things were going to be a bit chilly for him and Sam after this but at least Bogan was gone for a while.

The End.


End file.
